1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an industrial truck having a driver's cab and a windshield fastened to the driver's cab.
2. Description of the Currently Available Technology
Industrial trucks, such as fork lift trucks, for example, can be equipped with windshields if the conditions in the environment where the industrial trucks are used make such equipment necessary. When industrial trucks are used outdoors, in refrigerated warehouses or in dusty environments, for example, a closed driver's cab having a windshield is typically part of the conventional equipment of the industrial truck.
In certain applications, such as in foundry operations for example, the windshield is exposed to extreme wear. However, known devices to protect the windshield from heat, splashing metal, metal vapor and dust frequently obstruct the driver's view through the windshield or do not work satisfactorily, as a result of which the windshield typically must be replaced frequently.
When the windshield is fastened to the driver's cab by means of threaded fasteners or weatherstripping, the replacement of the windshield is both expensive and time-consuming. On windshields that are held in place by means of threaded fasteners, the new windshield must be provided with the corresponding screw holes, while the fastening of the windshield by means of weatherstripping (i.e. specially shaped rubber profiles) is a very time-consuming operation.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an industrial truck on which the windshield can be replaced more rapidly and economically than is currently possible.